A Secret Untold
by Thalisirwen
Summary: Aragorn examines his feelings for Legolas...vaguely slash. Please r/r. *UPDATED & COMPLETE* - Chapter 20 up
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: A Secret Untold  
AUTHOR: Thalisirwen  
RATING: PG? If that. I'm no good at ratings so just yell at me if its wrong.  
PAIRING: Aragorn/Arwen, suggestions of Aragorn/Legolas  
SUMMARY: Aragorn's POV as he examines his feelings.  
FEEDBACK: pretty please?  
DISTRIBUTION: Just tell me  
NOTES: This is my first bash at a LOTR fic, so please be gentle.  
DISCLAIMER: Legolas, Aragorn, Arwen & the Middle Earth are J.R.R. Tolkein's creations, and belong to him, not me! I am just borrowing the characters and paying homage to the genius in the only way I can, so please don't sue or flame me!  
Valrodiel is my own character.  
  
-----------------------------  
Concealed behind a larch tree, I watch as he walks the gardens, treading lightly on the grass. His sweet voice fills the air, singing a song in his native tongue. Strange, the words always sound much more appealing when he sings them. His soft blonde hair blows in the breeze as he seats himself under a flowering tree. Sitting there against the tree, face lit with his beautiful smile as he sings, hair flowing around his shoulders, he looks like an angelic vision. I feel breathless just watching him. But I cannot do this. I belong to another, another who I pledged my love, life and soul to, for all eternity. And yet as those feelings linger, forever in my heart, something more grows for the vision in front of my eyes.  
Deciding to reveal myself, I step from behind a tree, trying to act as if I have merely been wandering the gardens.   
"Aragorn! How do you fare on this bright morning?" he calls from under the tree, motioning for me to sit with him.  
"I am well, and yourself?" I ask as I sit beside the stunning elf.  
"I too am well," he replied.   
We both sat silently for a moment; I felt incapable of saying anything, too lost in his beauty. He merely was taking in the nature around him, breathing in the scent of the grass and tree blossom.   
After minutes of silence, he brought out a parchment, and looked at me with his irresistible blue eyes. "I wrote this last night...what do you think of it?" as he handed the parchment to me, our fingers touched and I felt a shiver run down my spine, and a tightening in my stomach. It used to only be my Arwen who could cause me such feelings.  
I trembled inside as I read the words upon the parchment, a poem, about friendship, how it should be risked for even the smallest chance at true love, because love is the greatest thing in the Middle-Earth. His words clutched at my heart. Folding the parchment once more, I handed it back to him, trying not to meet his gaze. Why was he showing me this? What has it to do with me? Could it be true, could he know what I feel, and feel it too?  
"You say you wrote this?" I asked, "This is beautiful."  
Legolas blushed and studied the ground. "I just wrote down what I felt; I was merely sitting under this very tree last night, thinking of Valrodiel." The elf blushed even deeper as he spoke the name of the maiden who had been in his heart for centuries. "I miss her."   
I felt a wave of jealousy as he mentioned his love, and yet my heart faltered to see him so sad; it ached for him to want me.  
"You'll hear from her soon," I tried to comfort him, resisting the urge to wrap my arms around his slender figure and just hold him. He had not seen Valrodiel for many weeks since leaving Mirkwood for Rivendell.  
We sat in silence again, I just wanted to shout out my feelings for him. Forcing myself to push them aside, I stood up. "Well I must return to the House of Elrond. I am to meet with Arwen soon."   
Bidding my friend farewell, I escaped to my rooms in Elrond's residence. Sighing to myself I lay on the bed, wishing things were different.  
I try not to think of him, I really do, and yet those thoughts snake their way back into my mind, the fires that blaze inside of me, burning for him only, cannot be extinguished.  
Certainly, they are not the only fires, for fires burn also for Arwen, my elven princess. And yet whilst my feelings for her grow strong, my feelings for Legolas - my greatest friend, ran ever deeper in my heart. My closest confidant, and yet I held my biggest secret from him. A secret that could break our friendship. No matter what his poetry said, telling him of my feelings would destroy him, destroy the friendship we had built up over the years. I could hardly bear to see him and not have him, but it'd kill me to know I had lost the bond of friendship that I did have.  
Why am I in such a situation, a situation without resolve? Will I be forever in this downwards spiral, caught between my endless love for Arwen, and my undying yet untold love for Legolas?   
I just want to run, run away from it all, and never return, but my heart will not permit me to leave either of those whom I love  
I shiver as I think back to our momentary contact earlier. Such feelings should not find themselves within my heart, not for him. And yet there is some excitement at his innocent touch. If only he noticed his effect on me.  
Sometimes, when in conversation, we say the same thing at the same time. We both laugh when this happens, joking about reading each others minds, and yet I feel an immense closeness to him when this happens, as if we are connected somehow.  
How I long for his touch, if only briefly, how I wish my love for him would be returned. If only things were different; but even if I had never met Arwen, I would still be in this situation. I could never tell of these feelings I hold for Legolas, even though he often sees my mind is troubled by something. I cannot tell him, cannot tell anyone, merely bury these feelings deep inside, push these thoughts aside, and hope they will fade away like the dying light of the setting sun. 


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Valrodiel is the only original character, and she is only mentioned. Please don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
NOTE: This part is from Legolas's point of view. Not as good as last part but WILL get better. Please r/r  
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 2  
  
Aragorn has been acting strangely the past few days. He seems...different. Something is troubling him, although I do not know what; he will not tell me. This pains me greatly, for he is as dear a friend as an elf could hope for. Aragorn has never refused to tell me something before. He just keeps dismissing it, saying he's fine, or making up false reasons, saying he's just tired, or just pretending not to hear my questions. In the gardens today, he appeared from behind a tree, ambling along nonchalantly as if he has merely passed the tree. He seemed as if he did not see me, until I called out to him. We sat for a while under a flowering cherry tree deep in scent, and I plucked up the courage to bring out a short poem I wrote only last night, whilst I was thinking about my Valrodiel, and other things which lay upon my mind. I did not notice it at the time, being too consumed in thoughts of Val, to realise the way his hands shook as he read my poem, the changes in his face, and the shiver that ran through him as our hands brushed against each other when I handed him my poem. Then he changed again, handing back the parchment and jumping up, mumbling an excuse before hurrying away. Being worried about my friend, I shadowed him all the way to his rooms, inside I could hear him sigh and mutter to himself. Something was wrong, although I could not tell what.  
  
Later, at dinner, I could feel him watching me, yet when I looked up he turned away his gaze to focus on his beloved Arwen. Had they been arguing? Was this what was wrong? I wished Valrodiel were here, for I could confide this in her. But alas, for she was far away. It is difficult sometimes when there is no-one who you can talk to. It is lonely here. I love Rivendell, I feel a fondness for it within my heart, and yet with nobody I can shared troubles with, I am alone.  
It troubles me so, that I cannot talk to Aragorn about his sadness, and yet if I could, I worry at what might be said. I feel deeply for the ranger, how deep I cannot tell, but deep enough to know that should he not find happiness once again, there will be frightful consequences. I'd do anything for Aragorn. Anything. If he asked me to follow him across hill, mountain and plain, through forest and river, I would, without question.   
I just wish to know what is disturbing his heart, for it is clearly his heart which is troubled.  
Turning my worry for him over in my mind, I pull the parchment from my pocket and read over my poem again, finding many mistakes, and lines which do not work well. Aragorn could make this better. Only I do not wish to trouble him.   
Although I do enjoy his company.  
Hoping that asking for his assistance would put his mind off whatever bothers him, and that it would place my mind more at ease, I head for Aragorns rooms. 


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Valrodiel is the only original character, and she is only mentioned. Please don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
NOTE: Aragorns POV again...I prefer writing this way...please r/r.   
  
Lying on my bed I hear a soft tapping at my door. 'Come in' I sigh, not caring whether it's a maid, Lord Elrond, or an orc. Seeing Legolas we becoming more painful, every word he speaks of Valrodiel is like a dagger to my heart. Having Arwen here, when I love her so much, and yet yearn also for the prince...it is like having my heart torn in two.  
The door opens, and the visitor enters soundlessly. Staring up at the ceiling, it is not until a face peers down at me that I realise who it is. "What brings you here my friend?" I ask with a sigh. I did not wish to see Legolas right now...and yet at the same time I couldn't bear not to.  
"Apologies, I can see your mind is troubled," Legolas "Do you wish to share your problems?" he enquired. Sitting up, I declined. "No, Legolas, wait, I mean, thank you, but it would only make them worse."   
He looked a little confused but I did not want him to press further, lest I reveal my terrible secret. "What did you come here for?" I asked, before he could ask me further questions. The elf held out the parchment he'd shown me earlier, but now it had many crossings out and corrections, all in the elf's beautiful handwriting. "I am not happy with this," he began "I would be grateful for your opinion on the changes, and if there is anything you think should be different." He paused and studied the floor. "After all, you area lot better at these things than me..."  
Not replying, I read over the changes. The beautiful poem, which I believed could be no better, had become almost perfect. Only one thing would make it better, this I changed and handed it back to him.   
"Perfection" a smile crosses Legolas's face as he read through the poem. He turned his beautiful blue eyes to me. "Thank you, friend. We work well together in more ways than mere battle."   
I didn't reply, and he took his leave, casting a worried glance over his shoulder before closing the door. "Sleep well my friend," he called before the door shut softly behind him.  
  
  
The night draws on as I sit at the desk in my room, pondering over Legolas, and staring vacantly at the blank piece of parchment in front of me. Since sunset, I have been trying to write what I feel, and yet I cannot do so. What I feel for my elven friend cannot be described; it is impossible to write anything onto paper, it just keeps going around and around in my head. Arwen sleeps in her rooms, she left hours ago, bidding me goodnight and kissing me softly on the forehead. How I love those kisses. They are usually comforting, and yet no, not tonight. She can see there is something troubling me, I wonder if she knows what, for she kissed me with a heavy heart as she left this evening. 'If I could write everything down, then all would be well' I keep telling myself. Yet I cannot do it. Is it the fear of someone reading what I write? Or maybe I cannot truthfully admit my feelings to myself, for alas, I do not know how deep they run, for either Legolas nor Arwen.  
  
I catch a scent of somebody, immediately thinking of Arwen and her fresh, rose-like scent. But it is then I realise this smell does not belong to her, it is more rich and earthy. Scarcely believing my own sense of smell, I whisper the name of to whom the scent belonged.  
"Legolas..."  
My heart pounding inside me, I turn in my chair, looking for the radiant prince. But the room is empty, consumed with lonely darkness.  
Like my heart. 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke. Valrodiel is my own creation.  
  
NOTE: The poem is copyrighted to me! Again, Legolas's point of view for this part...I'm not entirely happy with this chapter as I'm finding Legolas a difficult POV to write, but next chapter will be better, I promise!  
NOTE 2: feedback gives me a happy, and makes me write good fic...  
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 4  
  
Aragorn seemed pained as he corrected my poetry this evening. I had hoped he would find joy in it, for it has always been something he loved.  
Opening the folded parchment, now an untidy mess of scribbles and corrections, I begin to copy it out. meaning to send to Valrodiel:  
  
"For a simple chance at love  
I risk friendship, Love's foundations.  
For a moment of true happiness,  
I pledge my heart and soul.  
My radiant friend how I feel for thee,  
And yet I hide it behind closed doors  
Our time together, that I cherish  
Do you know what it means to me.  
Can we not love as more than this?  
Risk companionship for something more,  
Let us love as more than friends,  
For love is immortality."  
  
But this was no longer a poem about Valrodiel. The combination of Aragorn's and my own changes had made it mean much more.  
Something bothered me about Aragorn's suggestions. I read over the lines he'd submitted:  
  
"...My radiant friend how I feel for thee,  
Any yet I hide it behind closed doors..."  
  
The lines seemed more personal compared to his usual work; his words seemed to come from the deepest depths of his troubled soul, rather than his gloriously poetic mind.  
If only he would reveal what troubled him so. It was a matter of the heart, that was certain, his wistfulness and sighs suggested this, but his heartfelt addition to my poetry had proved it.  
  
I have been thinking about Aragorn a lot recently, although admittedly I do not always contemplate what troubles him, other thoughts cloud my mind also.  
It hurts me terribly to see him like this, if only I could take him into my arms, and hold him for a moment. I would wash away his troubles take away his pain, and return the happiness to his intense grey eyes. But 'tis Arwen who is there to do that. How I envy her. I should not feel this way, after all Arwen is my friend as is Aragorn. My loneliness here magnifies my feelings, I cannot help feel strongly for him. Almost as strongly as I feel for Valrodiel... 


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
NOTE: Another part from Aragorn's POV. Yeah I know this part is short.   
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 5  
  
I awoke to the creak of the floorboards as someone crept silently into my room. Seeing a figure silhouetted by the moonlight flooding in the window, I reached for my sword. But it was not there. Before I could move, the figure came towards me without making a sound, and climbed onto the foot of the bed, creeping up the sheets towards me, crawling across my body as I lay there, unable to move. A soft hand caressed my cheek, and a voice whispered my name. "Aragorn..."   
My eyed widened as I recognised the voice almost instantly. "Legolas?!" I said incredulously. Could this be true? The elven prince had come to me.   
"Shhhhh...." He spoke softly, leaning in close to me. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, mesmerised, hypnotised, spellbound. All I was able to do was lie there and stare at his angelic face, as he stared back, searching with those bewitching eyes, searching my face, penetrating my soul, before slowly and gently bringing his soft lips to mine, caressing my lips with his own before slipping his sweet-tasting tongue inside my mouth, exploring every part of it, until I pushed mine into his and a battle of tongues took place.  
  
Before I knew it, both of us had shed our clothes like a snake sheds it skin, his flawless body looked like alabaster in the glow of the moon. Still kissing and caressing my face, the elf moved a hand underneath the sheets.  
"*Aragorn?!*" a saddened, almost hysterical voice broke us out of our passionate frenzy. Looking up, I saw Arwen in the doorway. Oh Arwen! Please no! I cried out aloud when I saw her standing there in her nightclothes, tears streaming down her face. Another elf entered the room, carrying a candlestick and a sword. Arwen turned and ran to him, sobbing into his robes. Elrond.  
The older elf frowned angrily at me. "Get out," he yelled at Legolas, who ran, grabbing his clothes on the way out the door. Gently pushing Arwen outside, he closed the door and advanced on me. Grasping his sword, he raised it and...  
  
"No!" I woke up drenched in a cold sweat. I looked about the darkened room wildly, Legolas? Elrond? Arwen? None were here. "Just a dream," I reassured myself. But I couldn't sleep again, not after that nightmare. My sheets were drenched in sweat, as were my clothes. Climbing out of the bed, I reached over to the chair where my day clothes lay and pulled them on. I wasn't going to sleep, this room was making me feel trapped, and I felt terrible. Leaving my stifling room, I went outside hoping I would feel well again soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
NOTE: Another part from Aragorn's POV. The song is copyrighted to me.  
  
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 6  
  
The night was silent, all but for the whispering of the trees. No singing and dancing, no merriment. Just me and the night. I sighed as I walked slowly through the gardens, inhaling the scent of night blossom, mulling over my problems. The moon gave ample light to see, for which I was glad, as a torch would attract the attention of the watch, and I just wanted to be alone. Wandering along the paths, I fell deep into thought as I remembered my dream, which had brought back all the thoughts I'd been trying to push away.   
What exactly were my feelings for Legolas? I try and try to push them away, and yet they just come back again, haunting my thoughts and dreams. But maybe its time to stop trying to deny it. I love Legolas.   
I never wanted to, I never imagined I'd be brooding over an elf, especially a prince. He was just so fair and beautiful, once I'd got to know him it happened all to soon: I fell in love with the elven prince.   
When I met Arwen, I had hoped that all these unwanted thoughts would go away. True, I fell in love with Arwen. Or so I thought. I still feel something for her, just more of a fondness rather than love. But could I live without her? How could I leave her, after she abandoned her immortality for me?   
I cannot admit my love for Legolas, I cannot.  
It would break Arwen's heart, I would be banished from Rivendell and most likely Mirkwood, and would have to live to the end of my days as an outcast, shunned by those I loved simply for loving. No, I cannot admit my feelings.  
  
At that moment, I felt so lonely. I had no one, really. Legolas was not mine, never would be, and I could never feel for Arwen the way I used to feel for her, the way I feel now for Legolas. The night was so empty, so solitary. The moon sat alone in the sky, shining down and making the place appear even more lonesome. I truly was alone. The emptiness, sadness, and loneliness swirled around inside my heart, until it got too much. I fell down onto my knees, and wept.  
  
Its too much. No heart could go on this way, torn in two like mine is, its eating me up inside. I wonder, can a human heart die from heartache? It would probably be a lot better for everyone if I did.  
Duty calls on me to stay with Arwen, my head screams at me to do so, and yet my heart beats only for Legolas. I cannot leave, for the sake of both elves, and yet I cannot stay for if I keep this terrible secret much longer, surely my heart would break.  
  
Eventually I stood up, my eyes feeling swollen and sore from crying. I hadn't cried like that for as long as I can remember, not since I was a very small child. Wiping the last of my tears from my face, I turned back towards the House of Elrond. The sky told me it would be dawn soon, Rivendell would soon be stirring as servants rose to prepare breakfast, and the night watch changed over with the elven bowmen of the day watch.   
Taking a deep breath, I strode back towards the House of Elrond.  
As I neared the house, the singing of a sweet, familiar voice disturbed my thoughts. Glancing up, I saw a figure leaning on a stone balcony far up in the top of the House of Elrond. Legolas? I stared harder to in attempt to see better. Yes, it was the elven prince. He leant against the balcony's edge, staring at the moon looking almost forlorn. His song was not joyous, it seemed almost...sad.   
Immediately thoughts and concerns ran through my mind. What was wrong with Legolas? was it Valrodiel? Does he...does he somehow *know* what feelings I hold for him? No, he can't do. If he did, he would have left long ago, or I would have been found and thrown out.   
I listened to his heart-rending song:  
  
"How can I stand here and see you leave  
How can I watch as you kiss so gently  
Why does it feel like my hearts torn in two,  
When really I should be happy for you?  
I wish you the best in all sincerity  
But devotion has all but consumed me  
I never planned to feel this way  
But the heart beats true that's all I can say  
  
Your touch makes me tremble  
Sends shivers through me  
Your voice like water  
Washes over me  
My heart beats for you  
And for you only  
Without you by my side  
I'm living lonely  
  
When you hold her I feel such envy  
In sadness I hide my misery  
You'll never know it, you'll never see  
I cry out at night for you, desperately  
You'll be in my heart for eternity  
If you stay or go what does it matter to me  
For I can't hold on in this tragedy  
When you and I can never be.  
  
How can I live like this  
Without you here  
I can't go on living  
If you're not near  
My heart fills with pain  
As you're not by my side  
I cannot have you  
I wonder why?"  
  
I forced myself to stop listening. Fresh tears were beginning to well up in my eyes, and blindly I pushed my way back to my room, and threw myself onto the bed in turmoil, sobbing into the sheets.  
The words of the prince's song rang through my head, part of the torrent of forlorn thoughts that rained on my heart. 


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke  
NOTE: Legolas's POV. * *=emphasis  
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 7  
  
Sleep did not come easily to me last night. Strange dreams haunted me; I cannot remember much aside from the presence of Aragorn. It was disturbing. I spent most of the night lying awake, thinking. Thinking about Valrodiel, about Aragorn...about how I feel. I keep wondering if its merely loneliness of being here alone, trying not to admit to myself that I have been feeling this way since before I came here.   
It was then that I realised.  
I had, it seemed fallen in love.  
Not with Valrodiel.  
With Aragorn.  
'No,' I told myself, almost screamed it out loud. 'It cannot be!'  
Then it came to me. He had Arwen. It *couldn't* be. The heir to the throne of Gondor, and I, the prince of Mirkwood. It would cause scandal across middle earth. Even the orcs would be laughing at us. It could never be.   
Getting out of the bed, I walk over to the balcony door, and stand momentarily in the moonlight which floods through the opening, before stepping outside onto the balcony.  
Staring out across Rivendell, its buildings highlighted by the moon, its trees whispering quietly to each other, I felt empty. Valrodiel was beautiful, and lovely...but what I felt for here simply did not equal the magnitude of what I felt for the ranger.   
I stood there for hours, leaning on the balcony edge. As dawn approached, I could not help but sing, yet my song was of grief, my grief. The words came from my mouth automatically, I was not thinking of them, they just came. I stood and sang out loud, unable to stop, tears trickling down my face. A figure dashing into the house below caught my attention and I stopped singing. Aragorn? *Crying?*   
Returning to my bed, I lay awake waiting for the sun to rise.  
What is wrong with Aragorn? I have not seen him crying before. Something must be devastatingly wrong if he was crying. I assumed he had not slept during the night, for he was returning to the house when I saw him; no one had left through the hours I was standing outside. I wondered where he must have been, what he had been doing.   
Thinking about him pained me, but I could not stop myself. Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks again as I sang quietly to myself.  
  
"Why does it feel like my hearts torn in two?  
When really I should be happy for you?  
I wish you the best in all sincerity  
But devotion has all but consumed me  
I never planned to feel this way  
But the heart beats true that's all I can say...  
  
It is true; I didn't plan to fall for the ranger. He was my comrade, my confidant, my greatest friend. Feeling like this was the worst I could do for him. Telling him - or anyone - of my feelings was out of the question. Aragorn was too troubled; something like this would push him over the edge.   
I couldn't bury these thoughts, these feelings, couldn't erase them from my mind, stop my heart beating true. Ignoring them was my only option, to pretend they're not there, pretend everything is fine, try to live this lie, and remain only friends with the ranger.  
I could not stop seeing him, aside from looking suspicious, he needs the friends he has right now, and I needed the company.  
If I could make one wish, it would be for his happiness. I can live with loneliness, though it is painfully hard. My duty is to my kingdom, and to my friends.   
Why is it that the heart beats so strongly and yet is so easily broken? Why does it pain me so to see Aragorn with Arwen; when I should be happy for both of them?  
The answer, I realised, was simple:  
Love is pain. 


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
NOTE: Aragorn's POV.  
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 8  
  
I did not go to breakfast, I was not hungry. Nor did I want to see Legolas, despite my concern for him after I heard his song. Instead, I went into the gardens once again, hoping to seek solace amongst the trees. It wasn't to be. As I wandered along a path, I saw a familiar face coming towards me. A pained look flashed in his eyes as he noticed me. Dark shadows under his eyes blemished his usually flawless complexion. He looked haggard, and had a worried expression upon his fair face. A forced smile appeared on his face as he reached me.   
"Good morning friend. Are you not going to breakfast?" he asked.  
I replied with a shake of my head. "Not hungry."  
"You should at least eat something, Aragorn."  
"So should you."  
"I'm not hungry," he answered, looking to the ground. I put my hand to his arm, feeling the muscles through the material of his clothing.  
"What worries you Legolas?" I had to ask him, for I was truly concerned about his emotional health. He looked into my eyes, his were mournful, full of pain, torment and confusion, yet he shook his head and looked away, pulling his arm from my grasp. He stood dejectedly before me as if he didn't know what to do.  
"It is Valrodiel?" I probed. Being with him and not being able to tell him how I felt hurt, but it hurt even more to see him sad. He shook his head uncertainly. "I..well..not really," he replied, still staring at the ground. "I don't think I love her anymore." He blurted out suddenly, before falling quiet again. A single tear trickled down his cheek. This was not all that was troubling him, I could tell. He looked so upset, so alone. Steeping towards him, I put my arms around him and embraced him as more tears fell from his beautiful eyes, feeling his arms wrap tightly around me as he sobbed into my neck.   
"It hurts, it hurts so much," he spoke through his tears.   
"It'll be alright," I told him, tears springing up in my own eyes. I fought them back, if only for him.   
He pulled away from me, a lost expression in his eyes. He wiped the tears away with his hands, and took a deep breath.   
"Thank you, Aragorn," he said, as another forced smile appeared on his face.  
"But what is it that troubles you also? Will you not even tell a close friend?"   
I shook my head and he looked a little hurt. "Sorry, I do not wish to talk about it."  
He looked at me sadly, before turning to leave. "Legolas.." I called after him.  
He turned and looked at me, waiting for me to continue.  
"Uhm..if you ever need to talk.." he nodded, understanding, and continued to make his way back to the house, not looking back.  
  
What bothered Legolas so? I believed him when he said he had stopped loving Valrodiel, for he had not spoken at length about her for some time. But what else was bothering him? Poor Legolas, an elf such as he should not know such troubles as he must be hiding.   
I tried to ignore the wonderful feeling that ran through my body as I embraced him, the static that danced across my skin, or the fluttering feeling in my stomach.   
If only I knew what was wrong, I would do everything in my power to make the problems go away. Instead I am helpless, having to stand by and watch him look so sad, so world-weary.  
Sighing to myself, I continued on my walk through the gardens before sitting on a bench in a secluded place to think in peace. 


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue I'm broke  
  
NOTE: Legolas's POV  
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 9  
  
I really didn't wish to see Aragorn today. I had been walking in the gardens before breakfast hoping to clear my head of my dilemma, but then I saw him, and my troubles seemed to attack my heart with a vengeance. He asked of my problems, and I broke down. Then the least expected happened. Aragorn embraced me. Wrapped him arms around me and stood there, stroking my hair and telling me 'It'll be alright' whilst all I could do was cry into his neck, smelling his manly, earthy scent and hanging onto him like a child to its safety blanket. It didn't help that he touched my arm several times, making my stomach tighten and my heart lurch into my throat. I could feel his touch as more than a simple touch, his hand felt warm through the material of my sleeve, and made my skin tingle. If only he knew what he did to me.  
  
At breakfast I ate little, which caused Elrond to cast me several concerned glances. I excused myself and took my leave before I could be questioned further. Aragorn was not at breakfast.  
  
Deciding my rooms were the best place to be today, for I did not wish to talk to anybody, I began to make my way there.  
"Legolas, may I have a word?" a voice made me stop as I walked the halls. I sighed quietly and followed Elrond to his study.  
He motioned to sit down, and took the chair opposite mine, a serious look on his face.  
"What did you wish to speak to me about?" I enquired.  
"What is it that troubles you so?" Elrond looked me straight in the eye, as if he were trying to search my soul for answers. I turned my head away, worried he would find out just by looking at me.  
"Legolas, I want answers," Elrond said sternly. "I know something is bothering you."  
Sighing, I told him a part of my problems. "I do not think I love Valrodiel anymore," I said sadly.  
"Look at me Legolas," It was an order not a request, and I obeyed the older elf. He stared into my eyes again.  
"The love you hold is no longer for Valrodiel," he spoke softly "She is not the one for you, Legolas, there is another.." he stared harder at my face and I felt myself go red. "The love in your eyes is for another, isn't it?" he asked. I nodded, looking away again and feeling guilty for feeling that way.  
"Who is it, Legolas?" he asked.  
"I cannot tell, Elrond," I answered feeling emptiness swirling around inside of me again. "It would hurt too many."  
The elf lord sighed and looked at me helplessly. "When you decide to tell me you know where I am." I nodded. Elrond had given me permission to leave, and I did; racing to my room and shutting myself in until nightfall. I did not want lunch or dinner, I just wanted to be alone.  
For in this life of pain and secrets, I truly was. 


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: Not Mine. Don't sue, I'm broke  
  
NOTE: Aragorn's POV  
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 10  
  
Legolas's tears troubled me greatly. I fear for him. For his health, his sanity, and his life. He has such heartache, yet will not speak of what troubles him. I fear that if his sorrow does not depart soon, he shall die of grief. I am beginning to believe that should this happen, then I too would die, and gladly.  
More troubling was that the elven prince did not appear at lunch, nor dinner. I forced myself to go, for although I did not want to eat I knew they would worry even more if I did not eat. Their worry is evident in the glances people gave Legolas's empty seat, it would only worry them more if I did not show either.  
  
Arwen approached me as I left the hall, and asked me to accompany her into the gardens, to get some evening air. She led me to the bridge where she denounced her immortality only a few nights ago, declaring eternal love for me. Sitting down, she swung her feet over the edge of the bridge and motioned for me to sit beside her.  
"I know you are troubled, Aragorn," she spoke softly like the wind, and looked me directly in the eyes. "I know also you will not tell me of what troubles you, but I think I know." She paused and looked into the water running below her feet, and took a deep breath. "You love another, don't you." It was more of a statement than a question. I looked away.  
"Sorry," I whispered "Arwen, I did not mean it to happen." I blinked back tears as she gently turned my head to face her.   
"Aragorn, I cannot keep something which is not mine. If your heart belongs to another, I cannot stop it. This was meant to be, so let it happen," she spoke with much wisdom, her likeness to Elrond showing through as she spoke.  
"But.. .but.. ." I stuttered, putting a hand up to her necklace which she had given to me.  
"Eternity is a long time to live," she said, knowing what I was trying to say. "I could not live that long, I knew that from the moment I was born."  
I looked away again, trying to stop the tears building in my eyes.  
"Arwen, oh beautiful Arwen, you are still in my heart," I said, ashamed. "Only...only not as much as I feel for..." I stopped before I said Legolas's name. "You are like a sister to me, Arwen." I said truthfully, looking into her eyes.  
"A sister I shall be to you, Aragorn. My brother in mortality." She smiled and squeezed my hand. "Do not worry about me. I shall remain here in Rivendell, and live as I choose: as a mortal. I shall not die from losing you, I shall die an old lady. And I shall be happy." As she smiled again she appeared more radiant than I had ever seen her, and I began to feel the weight lifting from my shoulders. Arwen looked deep into my eyes and spoke seriously. "You must pursue the one you love. Do not feel shame for your feelings, do not regret what has happened between us. our lives were once on the same path, now our paths go different ways, and so ends this chapter of life, whilst another begins. There are obstacles along the way, some great, some small. True love will conquer through all of this, you just have to find it first."  
I nodded, my tears had dried up during her wise and beautiful speech.  
"Aragorn, I believe you have found you true love. Now, as your sister, I am telling you to go to them."  
"What about you Arwen?" I asked  
"I must admit to you, my feelings for you are fading too," she looked slightly embarrassed. "I am glad you feel the same, brother." She smiled affectionately at me, and for the first time in ages, I smiled too.  
However, I wondered what Elrond would say. Arwen answered my pondering as if she had read my mind. "Do not worry about father, I will deal with him. Now, you must go to your love." She stood and pulled me up, pushing me back towards the house of Elrond. "Give him my love," she said quietly as I began to leave. Hearing her, I turned. "How did you...?"   
"I saw something between you a few nights ago. I could not wish for you to love anyone else but him. Legolas is the finest elf ever to be in Rivendell." She smiled again, that was all I needed to know she was being wholly truthful.  
"No Arwen, you are the finest elf in Rivendell...in the whole of middle earth. You are wise beyond your years, you are beautiful, you are just. You are my sister." I touched the pendant around my neck and her smiled broadened.  
"Go now my brother."   
I walked away, realising I was walking away from the only love I'd ever known, walking towards...towards what? Uncertainty. Possibly sorrow, possibly love. I prayed for Arwen, that she found her true love and lived happily to the end of her days. I prayed for Legolas, that his troubles would take flight from here and leave him. And as I neared the house, I prayed I was doing the right thing. 


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
NOTE: Legolas's POV  
  
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 11  
  
Pacing my room, I listened to the others eating dinner far below. I wondered if Aragorn was there. I wondered if he noticed I was gone. I wondered if he knew how I felt, if he had guessed yet, if he felt the same way. I told myself not to be so stupid, Aragorn was the heir to Isildur, one day he would marry Arwen, and they would have many children and live happily until they died.  
I couldn't believe I'd cried in front of him. How weak he must think I am? How little must he now think of me? An elven archer, a prince nonetheless, crying. How feeble have I become?  
I knew I should go to dinner, I was sure someone would come to my room if I did not. But the thought of food made me feel sick, and I couldn't just pretend to eat. Nor could I sit there and see Arwen and Aragorn so happy together.   
How I longed for the green forests of Mirkwood, where I could sit in the trees and feel the sap running inside them, how I longed for the years before I met Aragorn, before I lost my heart to him.  
He doesn't know how I feel. How could he? I always hide any trace of feeling from him. How wouldn't care anyway. I can see him in my mind, laughing condescendingly at me as I declare my love for him, the whole house in uproar as I drop to my knees, begging forgiveness. I can see him walking away from me, leaving me alone in the dark, after giving me a look of utter contempt. I can see them throwing me out of Rivendell, I can see my own father banishing me from my beloved Mirkwood. I see myself living as an outcast, dying of grief in the dirt.  
But how long could I hide? Could I bury my feelings and return to Mirkwood, fill myself with false love for Valrodiel, pretend to myself that I loved her and not Aragorn? No, I couldn't use the sweet Valrodiel as a way of hiding how I truly felt, in my heart of hearts I knew I could not.  
  
Stepping outside, I leaned against the wall and breathed in the cool night air as I stared out at the landscape. The buildings of Rivendell almost shone in the moonlight, the whispering trees waved a little in the light breeze. Even from up here I could smell the scent of the flowers in the gardens far below. A lone couple left the building silently, a female leading a male...recognising them, I leaned forward to see...Aragorn and Arwen. She was leading him towards the most secluded place in Rivendell; the place I followed them before, a mere shadow amongst the trees, to a bridge where she cast away her immortality because of her love for him, and his love for her, so that they could live happily as mortals, that she would die as he would. Theirs is a love that would last forever, through life, into death, and beyond. As I watched them walk into the trees, I realised I could take no more. I felt stifled here, so near and yet so far from my love...I had come to a decision, the only solution to this problem. I had to leave Rivendell, now. 


	12. Chapter 12

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke  
  
NOTE: Aragorn's POV  
  
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 12  
  
It took me several minutes to reach the top of the house, where Legolas's room was. Admittedly I was not in haste to reach him. What was I to say? And how do I say it? What was the right way to tell a friend of years that I wanted to be more than friends?   
So I walked upstairs slowly, mulling over my situation, and what I should say. I decided to stop at my rooms first in order to freshen up a little. I found I had broken into a cold sweat during Arwen's talk earlier, and didn't want to greet Legolas in such as state, despite the fact he'd seen me in more of a mess before, after a rather bad fight with orcs. I shuddered, remembering.   
Reaching the floor where Legolas's room was, I paused in the hallway. What if he rejects me? Arwen believes he feels the same way too, but how could she know such a thing? She is wise, but not a mind reader.  
  
I stopped outside his door and drew a deep breath. And knocked.   
No answer.  
Carefully opening the door I peered into the room. It was empty. Candles, still lit, sat on the table. The wardrobe doors were wide open, showing nothing but emptiness inside. I walked into the room, looking for signs of the elf prince. His cloak, his clothes; everything was gone. It was as if he'd never been here.   
As I was leaving the room I noticed a piece of parchment stuck under the candlestick. Grabbing it, I unfolded the parchment and read, hoping to find some clue as to where Legolas had disappeared.  
  
"For a simple chance at love  
I risk friendship, Love's foundations.  
For a moment of true happiness,  
I pledge my heart and soul.  
My radiant friend how I feel for thee,  
And yet I hide it behind closed doors  
Our time together, that I cherish..."  
  
Legolas's poem! But why had he left it behind? Though he may be troubled with Valrodiel, surely he would not leave such a precious thing as a poem behind?   
Folding it carefully, I placed it inside my shirt and darted from the room in search of the elf.   
  
"Have you seen Legolas?"   
"Where is the Prince of Mirkwood?"  
"He is missing!"  
"Which way did he go?"  
  
All those I passed had questions fired at them; I had to find him, desperate to see him, talk to him, and yes, to confess to him my true desire.  
  
A maid said she saw Legolas leaving towards the stables, I ran there as fast as I could, grilling the stable-hand as to my friends whereabouts.  
"He took his horse and left towards Mirkwood," replied the stable hand when I enquired.  
With that knowledge, I hurriedly saddled up a horse and cantered out of the stables. The gates of Rivendell opened as I approached; the gatekeeper seeing who I was, and that I was in a desperate hurry.   
I galloped through the forest, murmuring to the horse to go faster, and praying to catch up with Legolas.  
I rode for hours through the trees, watching and listening for any sign of the elf. I heard shouts and a muffled cry up ahead. A horse passed me, wild with fright, and I recognised it instantly - this was Legolas's horse! Dashing around a bend a terrible sight came to my eyes. Orcs. And they had Legolas. 


	13. Chapter 13

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
NOTE: Legolas's POV  
  
  
  
A Secret Untold – Chapter 13  
  
It had almost ripped my heart out to leave Rivendell, for I loved it almost as much as my own home. But I could not stay there with Aragorn and Arwen as they were; it was too much for my heart to take.  
  
So I had left, unnoticed except for the stable hand and the gatekeeper, not expecting to return.  
  
A few hours out of Rivendell, I heard rustling in the bushes ahead of me. Slowing my horse I listened harder, trying to hear voices, footsteps, anything that would tell me what was ahead. Rough voices argued, and feet trampled the ground. I looked around for somewhere to hide; the voices did not sound friendly. But there was nowhere.  
  
I gripped my bow and fitted an arrow, pointing it in the direction the voices were coming from.  
  
Orcs. I shudder at the sight of them, revolting creatures. When they saw me they stopped and rose their weapons. An orc took a step forward, a menacing look upon its face.  
  
"One step closer and you'll be dead," I warned.  
  
"You'll be dead before your arrow leaves the bow," mocked the orc, stepping towards me. I fired. The arrow embedded itself in the orcs chest and it looked at me with an evil glint in its eye before slowly toppling forward. As it fell towards me, if reached out a hand and wrapped its foul fingers around my leg, pulling me with it. I tried to stay on my mount, but alas had nothing to hold onto. I fell to the ground with a thud, next to the dead orc. The other orcs stood around jeering and laughing. They were getting closer. Grabbing another arrow I fired, reloading the bow before the last arrow had met its target. I felled orcs quickly, disposing at least half the group within a small time. But now I was surrounded. They stood around me, jeering, but not daring to come closer. Their weapons glinted evilly in the moonlight, their black blades like venomous snakes ready to bite. If I shot at one, others from behind me would attack. The orcs knew I would shoot if but one stepped any closer, so did not move.  
  
We had reached a stalemate, but I knew that only by miracle would I get out of this alive. There were too many of them.  
  
Oh why had I left Rivendell? I cursed myself for had I stayed I would not be in this situation. If I had not gone to Rivendell altogether, if I had stayed in Mirkwood, I would not be here. If I had told Aragorn about my feelings long ago, I would surely have been banished from Rivendell and made an outcast, but I would not be here. Yet maybe I deserved death for these thoughts that ran through my mind, and the feelings for the ranger that I hid in my heart. Maybe I am cursed to die this way, unhappy, lonely, and in pain, pain of the heart, body, and soul.  
  
If only I could see Aragorn one more time, I would tell him everything, I would tell him! I knew that now. Strange how clearly thoughts become when so close to death.  
  
The orcs looked more menacing. Soon they would move; and I could not hold them off forever.  
  
In my mind I pictured the handsome man I had grown to love.  
  
Goodbye Aragorn. 


	14. Chapter 14

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
NOTES: Aragorn's POV  
  
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 14  
  
Legolas was in a circle of Orcs. The foul creatures stood around him, brandishing their weapons and laughing at him. Bodies littered the ground where the elf had put up a fight. None of his blood had been spilt, but I knew if I did not take action soon it would be. I watched, anticipating my move. Legolas was down to one arrow, the one in his bow. I could see the tension in his back as he stood motionless amongst the disgusting beings. A foolish orc took the smallest step forward...and in an instant fell to the ground, an arrow piercing its chest. In the blink of an eye, the scene changed dramatically. The remainder of the orcs had set upon my prince, and he had his knives in his hand. He slashed at one creature, and a stream of black blood oozed from the wound before it fell down. But Legolas was struggling. There were too many of them. It was my move. Drawing my sword, I rode towards the group, swinging my weapon around and shouting at the Orcs. Almost immediately they tried to attack me, leaving Legolas only a few to deal with. Slashing at my enemies, I heard animalistic screams as the prince's knives found their target in the bodies of orcs, and the sound of metal upon metal. Trying to jump behind me onto the horse, a very stupid orc was kicked by my steed and fell to the ground with a broken neck. The horse neighed triumphantly as its rear feet landed back on the ground, and ran around the group of orcs whilst I continued to stab and slash my way through them.  
  
There were few orcs left now. Some had run away, others had fallen, dead or injured.   
Jumping from my horse, I decided to fight the rest on foot. A large beastly orc stepped towards me menacingly, drawing a long black sword that looked dull even in the moonlight. Swiping at me, I ducked, and stabbed back, my sword digging into its stomach. But as I pulled it back, the orc grabbed for it, and blood oozing through its fingers, grinned at me garishly. What was it doing? Catching me off guard, the foul being swung its leg out and tripped me. As I fell to the ground with a thud, the orc somehow wrestled my blade from me, and tossed it aside. "Die now, human!" it spoke roughly as it raised its sword. Suddenly an arrow shot through the air and plunged itself into the orcs head, piercing through the skull. The orc stood for a moment, then began to topple towards me. Rolling out of the way, the poisoned blade it held missed by inches. I looked up. Legolas stood there with his bow still raised, his hair blowing slightly in the breeze. I sighed with relief and pulled myself up. "Thank you, Legolas. I owe you my life. But why did you..." I stopped as I saw something behind him "Legolas, look out!" he dodged aside just as the blackened blade of the axe swung towards him. Then as if in slow motion I saw the blade hit his arm, and he cried out in pain as he fell to the ground. Grabbing for my sword, I dashed forward and thrust it into the orc just as it raised its axe one more time. It fell to the ground with a crash, my sword sticking into it.  
  
Crouching down, I bent over Legolas, cradling his head in my hands. "Looks like the debt has been repaid," he forced a smile, but winced in pain as he tried to get up, and fell back. "Stay still," I ordered, looking at the wound. Blood was seeping through his clothes, and he was beginning to turn a strange colour. Jumping up I pried the axe from the fingers of the dead orc, and examined the head. Poisoned. 


	15. Chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, Don't sue, I'm broke  
  
NOTES: Aragorn's POV  
  
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 15  
  
Kneeling down, I carefully picked up the elf prince. Tall and strong as he was, he felt as weak as a child in my arms. His unseeing eyes stared up at the sky. I had seen poisoning before, but never had it gripped my heart with fear as it has this time. I lifted him onto the horse, where he flopped forward onto its neck until I climbed up myself, leaning him back against my chest as I urged the horse forwards, back towards Rivendell. The horse heard the urgency in my voice, and we rode swifter than the wind towards the last homely house.  
"He must not die, he must not die," I whispered to myself, over and over.   
But what if he did? How could I live if he died? I felt it was my fault. If I had not let myself be caught out by that orc he would not have had to save my life. If he hadn't had to do that, he wouldn't be so close to the cold grasp of death.  
I looked at the elf's face. It had turned a strange grey colour, and sweat was pouring from his skin. The wound on his arm had bled through the makeshift bandage I had placed on it, and his whole arm was swollen, his clothing now tight against it. With one hand holding him on the horse, I pulled hard with the other in an attempt to rip the fabric away. The bandage came away with his sleeve, and I shuddered to see the state of the wound. Ominous looking yellow poison sat under the skin around the wound whilst blood still trickled from it, the skin was turning a bruised purple. I removed the gauntlet on the injured arm, trying to relieve some of the pressure the poison was causing, and urged the horse faster. If Legolas did not get help soon, he would die.   
"Hold on Legolas," I whispered to him.  
  
We reached Rivendell after a few hours hard riding, I had pushed the horse to go faster than it had before. Approaching the gates, I shouted to the gatekeeper, "Open the gates! Legolas is injured! Get help!" Hurriedly the gatekeeper had opened up the entrance to Rivendell, and another elf had run towards the house of Elrond. I followed swiftly, Legolas still unconscious in my arms, and was met by Elrond at the door. Taking one look at the prince, he motioned to me to follow, and almost ran to a room on the first floor. I laid Legolas on the bed, and Elrond bent over him, placing a hand on his forehead.  
"Poison?" I realised he had asked me a question.  
"Yes. Orcs." I tried to explain what had happened, but found I could not find the words. Elrond nodded, understanding, and spoke quietly to the healer who had entered the room. She disappeared for minutes, then returned with a bowl filled with a greenish concoction that steamed gently from the cloth as it was dipped in the liquid and applied to Legolas's wound.  
"Leave us a while, Aragorn," Elrond spoke without turning away from the prince, one hand still on the elf's forehead, the other on Legolas's chest, over his heart.  
"But...but...I cannot," I told him. He stood up and turned to me.  
"I know Legolas is a great friend of yours, he is dear to me also, but I need time alone to heal him...and you need some healing yourself," he pointed to a gash on my cheek which I hadn't even noticed. "Go and wash, and sleep, you need it," he placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder and led me through the door. "Do not worry. I will not let him die," he spoke gently, but his words had a determined edge to them.  
"I hope not," I whispered as the door closed gently behind me. 


	16. Chapter 16

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
NOTES: Aragorn's POV. Liadriel is an original character.  
  
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 16  
  
Cleaning up my wound, I fell onto the bed and tried to sleep. But thoughts of Legolas just flooded into my mind. Every time I closed my eyes, all I saw was his blood, oozing from the terrible wound on his arm, and the look of his beautiful face, flawed by the unhealthy grey pallor that had overcome his features. Getting up I decided to go for a walk, try to clear my head. Wondering around the building, I found myself outside the room where Legolas lay, whilst Elrond and the healers worked around him, trying to pull him from the brink of death. Pacing the corridor outside, I strained to hear what was going on inside, but heard nothing. What if...what if Legolas was already dead? What if they hadn't come to tell me? They would tell me, wouldn't they? I walked back and forth outside, rubbing my hands over my face, trying to think straight. "Please," I prayed "Don't let him die."  
Suddenly the door opened. Liadriel, a healer, appeared. "Elrond says to come in," she spoke softly, and left the door open and she returned to her work at the prince's bedside. I followed, trying to step quietly across the room.   
"We could hear you outside," Elrond commented as he noted my entry. "Sit down and hold this," He pointed to an empty chair by the head of the bed, and held out the cloth he had been bathing Legolas's forehead with. Sitting on the chair, I took the cloth from the elf and wiped away some of the sweat on the prince's face. Some of the colour had returned to his face, but I guessed that the wound under the compress that Elrond held to Legolas's arm was still pretty bad. But the swelling had gone down a lot now, which raised my hope a little.   
  
It was day before Elrond stood up, wiping his hands on a clean cloth. He had dismissed all the healers hours ago, except for Liadriel, who had been told to stay. Now she carefully wrapped a new bandage around the wound, which had thankfully ceased to bleed, and looked less dreadful than it had when I last saw it.   
"That wound needs to be washed and redressed every two hours." Elrond instructed. Liadriel nodded and continued to wrap the bandage.  
The elf then turned to me. "That is all that can be done for now," he said. "I will return later to check on him. Now, my friend, you should come with me to breakfast...you haven't eaten properly in days." He had noticed my lack of appetite recently. I had to admit, I did feel a little hungry. But whilst Legolas was lying there, I did not want to leave the room.  
"But...I mean, would it be alright if I...if I stayed here?" I implored him. He looked back at me with his wise and honest eyes, and smiled. "Legolas will be fine," he said kindly, "but if you wish to stay, I will send food up."  
I nodded gratefully and settled back in the chair as Elrond left.  
Liadriel left soon after, once she had finished applying the bandage and tidying up the various potions and dirty cloths that lay strewn about the room.  
Legolas looked much more peaceful now. I could almost see the colour drain back into his face as I sat there. I watched his face for any sign of movement of life.   
Breakfast was brought in, and I ate a little. Then lunch was brought to the room. Then dinner, and the night returned. Liadriel and Elrond both came in every few hours, to check him or to change the dressing on his arm. Eventually I convinced Elrond that I could do it myself, and was left completely alone with the prince.  
I sat and sipped at a glass of water from the decanter on the table, deep in thoughts. Last night had been the longest night of my life, and I felt as if I was in for another one. I promised myself I would not move from his bedside until he had awoken, and wasn't in any more danger. I would sit here until I died, if I had to.  
My thoughts were interrupted by a soft, whispering voice I would recognise anywhere. I sat bolt upright, and leaned forward. "Legolas?" I said hopefully, looking into his face. But he was still unconscious. Yet he was muttering to himself in delirium. I knew I should call for Elrond, but just as I stood to go to the door, I heard the prince speak my name.  
"Aragorn..."   
I listened harder, only hearing catches of what he said.  
"You...friend...don't tell Arwen, no can't tell anyone...can't keep the secret anymore...I...my feelings are strong...for you..."  
I stood in a daze as his words sunk in. Had he really just said what I thought he did? Had Legolas really just...? I couldn't finish off the sentence even in my own head.  
The elf's words died away to a murmur I could not hear, and I went to the door, calling for someone to get Elrond.  
He entered the room wearing a crimson night robe, a worried look on his face.  
"He was talking," I told him, as he felt the elf's head.   
But Legolas had fallen back into the depths of unconsciousness. 


	17. Chapter 17

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
NOTES: Legolas's POV. The Sangwafaire is my creation.  
  
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 17  
  
Aragorn had bent over me, and I had spoken to him. Then he had gone away, and I fell asleep on the ground. Waking up, I found myself in a cave. I stood up and looked around for a way out. Seeing a light shining down a tunnel, I began to make my way towards it. As I reached the tunnel, a hand grabbed my arm. The touch of the hand sent a piercing pain along my whole arm, which spread across my body. I drew a sharp breath as the pain took a hold, and pulled away from the hand. The pain went almost instantly. I turned to see who it was, and saw a strange blackened creature with long bony fingers and sharp nails. Hair bristled from its ears, and it looked at me evilly as it poked me with one finger. The pain returned when the creature made contact, and I dodged away, gasping in pain. A strange animalistic cackle erupted from the creatures mouth, and then it spoke. "Give yourself up, elf," it croaked.  
I stepped back cautiously. "Who...what are you?" I asked, casting one eye about the cave for a weapon. My bow and quiver were gone, as were my knives.  
"I am what you might call a Sangwafaire," it grinned horribly as I realised what it meant  
"Poison Phantom," I spoke the words aloud to myself, not taking my eyes off the 'phantom.'  
The Sangwafaire stepped forward, leering, and I stepped away, not wanting to be near the terrible thing. Backing against the wall of the cave, I was trapped. The creature got closer and closer, its pain-causing hands stretched out to me. I looked around frantically for a way of escape, but could see none. The Sangwafaire smiled malignantly, flashing rows of sharp teeth, and gripped my arm once more. Pain shot through my body; I tried to pull away but was weak in the phantoms grasp. It released my arm and I fell to the ground, all my strength and energy drained from my body.  
  
I lay on the ground, my knees drawn up to my chest. Watching the phantom on the opposite side of the cave, I tried to think of a way to get away. But my chances were slim. My arm was still throbbing in pain, I could barely move it; although the pain in the rest of my body had subsided I still felt as weak as a human child.  
Where was Aragorn? If he came here...the creature would get him too. As a human, it may harm him more than me. He can't come in here.   
I imagined he would be close by, returning soon. I could not wait and find out. I had to escape.  
Pulling myself up I looked cautiously around the cave. It was stifling, I had to get out of here. A few rocks lay several feet away. Shifting carefully towards them, I picked one up, and, though my head was already spinning from sitting, stood. Before the Sangwafaire had a chance to move, I hurled the rock at it with all my might, and forced my legs to work as I ran to the cave entrance. But with strength still drained, the creature outran me, grabbing my arm once more, and digging its claws through the material of my tunic and into my skin.  
"That won't work," said the Sangwafaire.   
"Of course," I chided myself. "Phantoms aren't solid."  
I couldn't believe that hadn't crossed my mind. But now as I fell to the ground once more, the most important thing on my mind was Aragorn. 


	18. Chapter 18

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke.  
  
NOTES: Aragorns's POV. Liadriel is an original character.   
  
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 18  
  
I awoke with a start. Legolas thrashed uncontrollably on the bed, screaming. As I jumped up towards the bed, Elrond ran in with Liadriel close behind him.   
"What's going on?" I asked the elf as he helped the healer hold Legolas down.  
"Just help I'll explain later," Elrond shouted above the prince's agonised screams. Seeing that the only way to hold Legolas down was by pinning him to the bed, climbed up and sat upon his legs, leaning forward and grabbing his arms. Elrond and Liadriel let go as I gained control over the elf, and Elrond carefully undid the shirt the healers had dressed the prince in earlier. Horrible looking marks blemished his chest. Elrond suppressed a gasp as he saw them.   
Legolas had calmed down again, and lay still again, pain still etched into his face.  
I got down from the bed, and Elrond pulled me outside the room whilst Liadriel began tending to the prince.  
"What's wrong with him, Elrond?" I enquired.  
"The poison has gone deeper than I thought," he replied. "Aragorn, have you ever heard of the Sangwafaire?"  
"Yes...they attack their victims souls..." I stopped as I realised what the elf was saying. "You mean...Legolas..." I looked back into the room where the prince lay, pale and weak, and fought back tears. Sangwafaire had taken many victims. I had never heard of any that survived. "Is there any way to help him?" I asked quietly.  
"There is, but it is very dangerous."  
I looked up, "do it."  
"Aragorn, it's more dangerous than facing Sauron himself. Someone close to Legolas must merge souls with him, leave their body and enter his. The Sangwafaire must be defeated, but no solid weapon will kill it, or even hurt it. Only the strength of the soul can do so," he paused to take a breath, then continued. "If the Sangwafaire defeats the combined soul, both souls will die. And their bodies with them." He spoke gravely.  
"I'll do it," I said, making my determination obvious in my voice.  
  
Liadriel had been sent outside with orders that no one was to enter until Elrond gave the word. A single candle burnt on the table, casting eerie shadows across the room. A heady incense had been lit, the smoke rising from it was floating upwards.   
Legolas had been moved over to one side of the bed. Following Elrond's orders, I lay on the other side of the bed beside the prince.  
"Now, take his hand," Elrond directed.  
Holding my breath, I reached across and gently took the elf's soft, graceful hand in mine. His hands felt cold, yet were damp with sweat.  
Lifting a small knife, I made a small cut in my arm as Elrond unwrapped the bandage from Legolas's arm. I tried to ignore the fact that poison was oozing even more rapidly from the wound. Hastily, Elrond took the knife from me and wiped its blade of my blood with a fresh bandage, then wrapping it around Legolas's wound.  
He then knelt down beside Legolas and took his other hand, whispering, "You know what to do now."   
Closing my eyes, I began to speak the words Elrond had made me memorise earlier, as the he hummed a long, continuous note.  
"My body is your body," I felt a tingle spread through me, but continued.  
"My mind is your mind  
My heart is your heart,   
My blood is your blood,  
My soul is your soul.  
Empowered by this union  
Our souls are as one  
Strengthened by blood  
Our souls are as one  
We are one  
We are one  
We are..." Before I could finish the final line, my head began to spin, and I gasped as my heart began to beat faster and the tingle in my skin grew to a buzz. Then I felt as if I was floating from the bed, and I clutched Legolas's hand with all my strength, determined not to let go.  
Suddenly falling downwards, I hit something hard and my eyes flew open. I was surrounded by darkness. Legolas was no longer beside me, for I was no longer in the room. I was in a tunnel. At one end was light, at the other, darkness. Taking a deep breath, I turned and strode towards the darkness. 


	19. Chapter 19

DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue, I'm broke  
  
NOTES: Aragorn's POV. Sangwafaire is an original character.  
  
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 19  
  
The tunnel seemed to light a little as I walked further into the darkness, but only enough to allow me to see. Reaching a fork in the tunnel, I paused. Which way to go?  
I remembered what Elrond had told me, "Follow your instinct."  
Closing my eyes to the darkness I took a long breath and focused my thoughts on Legolas. Feeling a pull from the tunnel to the left, I opened my eyes and continued on my journey. It was not long before I reached a cave. I peered in cautiously. My heart skipping a beat, I saw Legolas lying face down on the ground. An evil looking creature was bent over him, it's the sharp nails of its long, knobbled fingers digging into his arm. Giving an angry yell, I stepped into the cave and tried to push the creature off him. My hands went straight through it. Surprised at my appearance, it stepped away, looking at me cunningly.  
"You can't do anything here, human," it snarled.  
"Is that so?" I asked, and closed my eyes. I could feel the strong presence of the Sangwafaire in front of me, and the weaker, fading presence of Legolas behind me. Concentrating, I imagined a sword in my hand, the feel of it, the weight of it. As I slowly opened my eyes I held on to the look, feel, and weight of the sword.  
The Sangwafaire looked a little taken aback as it stared at the sword I held in my hand. There was no metal blade, instead a glowing green flame rose from the hilt, shaping itself like a blade. Raising the sword, I slashed at the creature, and it dodged, moving quickly to the other side of the cave. Angrily, I sent forth a volley of blows, stabbing and slashing and swiping with the blade of flame with all my might, but each time all I found was thin air.  
The creature had retreated, and now stood across the cave from me.   
I had to kill it, if not it would kill me. And Legolas.   
I glanced behind me at the unconscious shape of the prince, and reminded myself of the line I spoke earlier.  
"We are one," I said softly, then repeated, louder. "We are one." The creature was scuttling towards me, and I closed my eyes, focusing on its presence, and as I felt it near, I slashed with my flaming sword at where I felt the Sangwafaire would be, shouting the line aloud, "We. Are. One!"  
There was a terrible screech; I opened my eyes to see the creature lying on the ground, blackened blood pouring from its neck. Then its body turned into a green mist and was gone.  
The Sangwafaire defeated, I turned to Legolas, and knelt beside him. Blood stained the arm of his tunic where the creature had been clutching at him.  
"Legolas," I spoke softly and shook him, but there was no response.  
I could feel his presence growing weaker. A mist now began to slowly rise from his body...it was his soul.   
"No." I ordered, frowning at the mist.  
"My body is your body  
My mind is your mind  
My heart is your heart  
My blood is you blood  
My soul is your soul."  
I repeated the first few lines that Elrond had taught me, and the mist stopped rising, and just hung in the air as if it had been frozen.  
My heart thudding in my chest, I rolled Legolas over. His face was peaceful.   
Closing my eyes to the mist I spoke aloud, mixing the words Elrond taught me with words of my own.  
"Legolas, my heart is your heart, it always will be, our souls are one. We are one. I give of my strength, my blood, and my mind," I placed a hand on his chest, over his heart. I could feel it beating slowly, weakly. "My heart is your heart." I said with determination, and felt my own slacken a little as Legolas's sped up.  
"We are one. We are one. We are one." I opened my eyes and saw the mist get sucked back into Legolas's body. He stirred, opened his eyes, and looked at me blearily.  
"Aragorn?" he whispered hoarsely.   
I felt a wave of relief run through me.  
"Where are we?" Legolas asked.  
"I'll explain later. We have to get out of here."  
I helped him up, and noticed him wince in pain as he put pressure on his arm. He took a deep breath, and leaning on my arm, wobbled towards the tunnel.  
  
We walked along the tunnel in silence. Legolas still seemed a little disorientated, and I was still a little shocked at what had just gone one. I had almost lost him, almost. But not quite. He still doesn't know how I feel about him, but at least he will live. I should tell him soon, I knew that. But not until after we are back.  
Reaching the end of the tunnels, we stepped out into sunlight.   
"What now?" asked Legolas.  
Hurriedly I told him of Elrond's instructions. Clasping each others hand, I felt the familiar tingle spread through my body that his touch always gave me, and we both closed our eyes.  
"As one we were  
And now depart  
Our souls are two  
As are our hearts.  
One we were  
One we were  
One we wer-"  
Again I felt my heart thudding in my chest, the tingle running through me turning to a strong vibration. My feet left the ground momentarily as I kept firm grasp of Legolas's hand, feeling his tighten around mine as my head began to spin.  
Then we fell down with a thud. 


	20. Chapter 20

DISCLAIMER: Not mine, don't sue. I'm broke  
  
NOTES: Legolas's POV  
  
  
A Secret Untold - Chapter 20  
  
I had awoken again in the cave. I was lying on my back and Aragorn was bending over me, almost like an angelic saviour, the blurred light coming from the tunnel behind him looked almost like a halo. Asking where I was, he told me that he'd explain later, and helped me up, and out of the tunnel. I was glad to have him there; he was the one person I wished to see the most, and strong feelings aside, without him I could not have walked that tunnel.  
When we finally reached the end, we went outside into sunlight, and I instantly felt revitalised as the suns rays warmed my skin. Strength returning, I walked around on the grass, the scent of the freshness of the earth mingling with the masculine scent of the ranger.   
Turing to Aragorn, I asked what we were to do now.  
Quickly he explained orders that Elrond had given him. " Take my hand, and close your eyes. Whatever you do, don't open your eyes again until you hear Elrond's voice or until I tell you to, not matter what happens. And don't let go of my hand until you open your eyes," he spoke a little shyly as he spoke of us holding hands, his cheeks looking slightly red, and tried to cover it up with an air of determination. But I trusted him more than I trusted my own father. If Aragorn knew what he was doing, all would be well. Elrond was one of the wisest elves I'd met; Aragorn would not be doing this if Elrond had not bid it happen. Carrying out Elrond's instructions, I should worry about little; for they would surely work. Yet I still worried for Aragorn's safety. The horrible creature in the cave had not been there when we left, and I feared that it might return - either alone or with others of its kind. My cheeks reddening, I coyly reached for Aragorn's warm hand, holding it tightly and feeling a pleasant little shiver run down my spine as our skin made contact. I closed my eyes, taking a breath of the sweet earth-smell around us. Then I listened as he began to chant words that confused me a little, words about souls and hearts. Where were we? I almost asked, but was stopped as I suddenly felt myself lifted from the ground by some unseen force. feeling completely weightless I nearly opened my eyes, remembering Aragorn's warning just in time. Feeling his had tighten around mine, I gripped his even tighter, afraid that we might be torn apart by this force lifting us so high. My heart was pounding inside me and I felt as if my whole body was vibrating as my head spun. I started to fall completely unexpectedly, still gripping onto Aragorn's hand for dear life. The weight returned to my body as we fell faster, finally landing on something soft and padded.  
A familiar voice called out in the blackness, "Legolas? Legolas, If you can hear me, open your eyes." The voice spoke gently but had a tone that suggested it was an order rather than a request.  
Opening my eyes, I stared up into the face that the voice belonged to.   
"Lord Elrond," I breathed a sigh of relief, grateful to see another familiar face, and the well-known surroundings of his residence. I looked around. Daylight flooded through the orange drapes hanging at the window. Aragorn lay beside me, breathing heavily and looking very tired and strained.   
"Glad to see you awake," Elrond said to me, before turning to Aragorn, who was trying to get up. "You stay there until your breath returns and your heart slows again," he ordered him, pushing the man back down. Aragorn nodded and sank into the pillows.   
Giving me a friendly smile, Elrond left, saying he would return in a while to see how we were doing.  
Aragorn and I lay side by side for a while, both still quite breathless from our strange ordeal. I realised we were still clutching each others hand, but didn't say anything to him for fear of how he might react. I was already feeling awkward. Deep in thought, I stared at the ceiling trying not to look at Aragorn and hoping he would not see the colour in my cheeks. Where had we been? I could not remember much since I awoke in that strange cave after being caught by the terrible Orcs...something that would haunt my dreams for a long time. It felt good to be back in familiar surroundings, in good company...but felt all too weird lying next to Aragorn. Of course, it was completely innocent. But it still felt as if some kind of connection had been made between us, some sort of otherworldly bond.   
Catching his breath, he turned his head and looked at me. "Its good to have you back, Legolas," he said. As he sat up, he noticed that we still gripped each others hands firmly, and pulled away, staring at his feet and looking slightly embarrassed.  
"My heart feels lighter for being in better company my friend," I replied. He smiled down at me, then sighed heavily.  
"Legolas, there's something I have to tell you..."  
  
  
*~fin~*  
  
...will Aragorn tell all?  
...will Legolas give in to his true feelings?  
...what will the others say?  
Find out in the sequel, 'A Secret Shared' - storyid 862259 


End file.
